Salju Februari
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: "…begitu juga denganmu yang tak akan pernah menyerah demi mendapat gelar sarjana secepatnya, bukan begitu, Sakura?" / "Marry me?" / Aku merasa seperti kembali jadi remaja / Hei, Apa relevansi antara marry me dengan kelulusan! / I'm back at romance! R&R?


**Salju Februari**

**.**

_**Under The Same Sky**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?" kedua manik zamrudku menyipit sinis dan dengan satu bantingan kecil, aku berhasil membuat tumpukan kertas dengan tebal sekitar satu setengah senti berserakan di atas meja. Sambil bersikap tak peduli, aku menggenggam _mug_ berisi coklat panas dan menyeduhnya seraya bersandar di sofa berwarna magenta. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela kedai yang ditempeli butir-butir embun. Di bulan Februari ini salju masih setia menaungi Jepang, mempercantik bulan penuh kasih sayang ini dengan kristal-kristalnya yang berkilau. _Ah_, memandang salju memang menyenangkan.

"Terlalu bertele-tele." Kini kedua mataku beradu dengan mata obsidiannya. Seperti mengerti sorot mataku yang penuh kebingungan, ia meraih kertas-kertas sialan yang barusan kubanting, "Bab pertama kata-katanya terlalu bertele-tele. Pantas Kurenai-_sensei_ mengembalikan ini padamu." Jemarinya yang panjang kini menunjuk pada satu paragraf yang ditandai dengan spidol warna merah. Aku mendengus, "Tapi aku sudah berusaha! Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat teman-temanmu menyelesaikan skripsi duluan lalu lulus!"

"Memang tidak tahu," jawabnya datar tanpa memandangku—membuatku ingin memukulnya _sedikit. _Bibirku semakin mengerucut saat ia malah meminum kopi panasnya. Dasar pria, entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu sebab kau kan sudah lulus duluan dengan nilai memuaskan, _koi_," ujarku dengan penuh penekanan terutama pada kata _koi_, "Padahal aku sudah melek semalaman untuk membuat bab satu. Tapi tetap saja tidak diterima oleh Kurenai-_sensei_." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah menyemburkan karbon dioksida dengan begitu brutal barusan, lagi-lagi kusandarkan tubuhku di sofa sambil menunggu reaksi dari _koi_ku yang satu ini.

"Kau bedagang untuk menonton drama Korea."

"E-enak saja!" bantahku. "Oke, aku memang menonton drama Korea, tapi kan setelah menyelesaikan tugas, Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, iya."

"Kau tak pernah membantuku dalam menyelesaikan skripsi! Ingat zaman kau sibuk mengerjakan skripsi? Aku menemanimu tahu!" ah biarlah, mumpung kedai kopi ini sedang sepi, biarkan aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya—paling hanya dipelototi pelayan tua galak di sebelah sana, "Sekarang? Kau sibuk dengan pameran-pameran lukisanmu itu! aku ben—_AH_! PAHIT BANGET!" lidahku terasa amat kelu saat sesuatu yang berbau tajam dengan rasa pahit memasuki kerongkonganku. Di tengah ucapan tadi aku memang mengambil _mug_ dengan emosi. Ternyata aku malah mengambil _mug_ milik Sasuke.

"Itu kopiku." Sasuke kini menatapku dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang lalu melap sudut bibirku yang sepertinya belepotan dengan _tissue_, "Sakura, kamu itu di jurusan sastra dan sastra itu berat. Kamu harus ekstra kerja keras agar skripsimu selesai lalu lulus."

"I-iya," balasku, "Terima kasih dan… dan maaf kalau aku marah-marah tadi." Aku memainkan ujung rambutku dengan grogi. Sasuke dengan wajah datar berkata kalau ia sudah biasa melihatku marah-marah, kemudian tertawa kecil setelah itu—hal yang paling jarang ditunjukannya kepada siapapun. Kembali, aku menatap pemandangan jalan raya yang diselimuti oleh salju putih tebal, langit gelap mulai menggelayuti kota dan lalu lintas di depan kedai sudah mulai padat. Aku menepuk dahiku, "Astaga! Aku lupa kalau harus berbelanja!"

"Ayo, kuantar," Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sembari mengenakan mantel gelapnya. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak," aku berhenti sebentar saat memungut tumpukan _skripsi_ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "Kau juga ada acara keluarga ingat? Kau bilang sendiri kemarin."

Kini Sasuke menepuk dahinya, wajahnya yang rupawan mengerut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berbelanja sendiri," ujarku sambil menepuk bahunya, "Tapi aku harus berangkat sekarang sebelum supermarketnya kehabisan sayuran bagus! _Ja ne_, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah Sakura." Suara _baritone_ miliknya membuatku menghentikan langkah. Ia menghampiriku yang sudah membuka pintu kedai dengan menggenggam sesuatu, "Datanglah hari Sabtu nanti, sekaligus_ refreshing_." Ia menyodorkan sebuah tiket berwarna kuning keemasan padaku. Aku menerimanya, "Pameran lukisan? Lukisanmu dipajang?" Sasuke mengangguk sekenanya, "Oke! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. _Ja ne_!"

* * *

**Sabtu, 12 Februari**

**.  
**

Aku memarkir mobilku di bawah pohon kemudian mengambil kotak _make up_ di jok belakang mobil. Tadi pagi Sasuke menelepon dan menyuruhku agar pergi ke pameran dengan dandanan rapi, jadi inilah aku. Sesosok perempuan dengan wajah terpoles _make up_ natural—dengan rambut panjang yang diberi sentuhan sedikit di salon tadi.

Setelah mengecek tiket masuk dan memastikan bahwa dandananku tidak berlebihan, aku segera merapatkan mantel abu-abuku dan keluar dari mobil. Gedung kesenian—gedung megah yang menjadi lokasi diadakannya pameran, semakin terlihat jelas seiring dengan langkahku yang terburu-buru.

Saat masuk, aku disambut dengan warna putih dan biru pucat yang mendominasi ruangan pameran, sementara kristal-kristal es dan cupid bertebaran di atas langit-langit ruangan. Jangan salah, setiap bulannya, tempat ini selalu menyelenggarakan pameran lukisan dengan tema-tema yang berbeda. Berhubung ini bulan Februari, tentu bisa ditebak bukan temanya apa? Iya, hari Valentine.

Aku menyapu pandanganku, berusaha mencari Sasuke dan lukisan-lukisannya. Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah sekerumunan orang yang asyik mengamati berbagai lukisan yang terpajang di sekeliling gedung. Apa boleh buat, sambil menunggu Sasuke, sebaiknya kunikmati saja lukisan-lukisan ini dulu.

"Sakura?" seseorang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang, aku menoleh cepat.

"Sai!" aku melengos sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. "Kau tampak rapi," ujar Sai sambil membetulkan kacamata ber_frame_ hitamnya.

"Terima kasih. Dan kau…" kedua mataku mengamati penampilan Sai dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut hitamnya ditata serapi mungkin sehingga tampak kaku. Blazer hitam elegan melapisi tubuhnya, "…err—tampak mencolok."

Sai tertawa, "Kau mau lihat lukisanku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Ah ya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Sai adalah teman sejurusan Sasuke dan lukisannya sangat memesona. Ia lulus bersama Sasuke dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

"_Heartbeat_." Dengan nada bangga Sai menunjukkan lukisannya padaku. Kedua mataku melebar dan mulutku menganga kagum. Sebuah kanvas raksasa yang dicipratkan oleh warna-warna dinamis dan mengesankan kini berada di hadapanku. Goresannya mantap dan penuh dengan keanggunan, emosi yang terpancar dari lukisan itu begitu kuat—_ah_ entah aku harus bicara apa lagi. Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang seni, aku _kan_ anak sastra. "Sai… ini... ah, aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi selain mengesankan," pujiku. Sai tersenyum, "Senang bisa dipuji olehmu, Sakura."

"Habis kukira kau orang yang tak punya perasaan," timpalku. Sai masih menyunggingkan senyumnya yang semakin terlihat palsu, "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Jelek."

Aku meringis dengan tangan terkepal, "Kau hutang satu pukulan, Sai," ancamku, "Eh iya, kau melihat Sasuke-kun tidak?"

"Sasuke?" Sai mengulangi pertanyaanku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada telepon genggamnya, "Ti-tidak. Mungkin ia masih di jalan."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Oke. Eh aku ke tempat lain dulu, ya? masih banyak lukisan yang harus kulihat. _Ja_!"

Sambil menjepitkan telepon genggam antara telinga dengan bahu—sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menandatangani sesuatu, Sai menggumamkan '_Bye_' dengan lambaian tangan ala kadarnya.

Sasuke-kun, kau ada di mana?

.

* * *

.

"Satu _caramel macchiato_ hangat!"

Seorang pelayan enerjik datang menghampiriku yang sedang sibuk menelepon Sasuke. Aku memberikan isyarat letakkan-saja-di-situ kepada sang pelayan sambil menunggu hubungan telepon tersambung. Nihil. Telepon genggam Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku menyeruput _caramel macchiato_ku yang masih mengepul sambil terus memandangi telepon genggam dengan wallpaper foto kami berdua saat baru jadi sepasang kekasih, saat awal semester di universitas.

Ah tetap saja, walau sudah dipandangi seberapa lama pun, tak ada telepon atau email masuk dari Sasuke. Sungguh ironis, pameran yang kudatangi hari ini bertema valentine dan mayoritas pengunjungnya adalah muda-mudi yang dimabuk cinta. Aku? Ah entahlah. Bertemu pacar saja belum.

Design _foodcourt_ yang kutempati sekarang juga tak kalah ironis. Bangunannya mirip dengan igloo dan di dalamnya memang sengaja di desain seromantis mungkin dengan lampu-lampu neon berbentuk hati warna-warni yang tergantung di seluruh penjuru ruangan—seakan meledekku dengan gembira.

Telepon genggamku bergetar dan segera kusambar dengan secepat kilat. Ada email baru masuk.

.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

Kau di mana?

.

_Akhirnya! __Sasuke-kun!_ Jemariku bergerak dengan lincah sementara senyum lebar terkembang di bibirku, "Aku… ada di… _foodcourt_ sebelah… pameran. Terkirim." Baru saja benda biru tua itu hendak kuletakkan di atas meja, email baru dari Sasuke kembali masuk.

.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

Aku baru saja memarkir mobilku di taman belakang pameran. Kau kemari saja.

.

Aku mendengus pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas emailnya. Segera saja kumasukkan barang elektronik mungil itu ke dalam tas dan membayar _caramel macchiato_ku yang masih tersisa setenganya. Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut sekaligus menusuk tulang-belulangku dengan hawa dinginnya saat aku melangkah di taman belakang gedung kesenian. Sebuah taman tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai, dulu digunakan untuk pesta tahun baru.

Kupercepat langkahku ke arah pohon raksasa di ujung taman—dimana sebuah mobil hitam metalik terparkir di sana. Itu mobil Sasuke, aku tahu itu. Suara gesekan tak enak antara sepasang boots dengan aspal kini kian meredam seiring dengan kedua kakiku yang menginjak timbunan salju dingin. Tidak. Aku tak melihat Sasuke di dalam mobilnya. Kemana ia pergi?

Saat hendak mengambil telepon genggam, seseorang menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, sementara tangannya yang lain melingkari pinggangku. Aku baru ingat, seminggu lalu ada berita tentang preman-preman yang suka memeras orang di sini. Tuhan, tolonglah aku!

Detak jantungku berdegup makin keras dan aliran darahku berdesir dengan hebat. Aku meracau sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. Bukannya selamat, tubuhku malah jatuh di atas timbunan salju dengan posisi duduk karena terpeleset.

Sosok yang barusan menyekapku juga terjatuh, aku mendengar suara napasnya yang tersengal. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan menoleh ke belakang dengan penuh amarah. Tangan terkepal sudah siap sedia sejak tadi. Namun, saat melihat wajahnya, amarahku melunak seketika, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika aku mengamatinya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kukira… ah, Sasuke. Demi Tuhan kau membuatku sangat kaget, tahu!" aku meninju bahunya _pelan_. Sekali lagi, kutekankan:** sangat** pelan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, tahu!" tak mau kalah, Sasuke kini ikut marah sambil menyatukan kedua alisnya. Aku menjulurkan lidah dengan jenaka.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membantuku berdiri. Ia memaksaku untuk memejamkan mata dan dalam genggaman tangannya kini ia membimbingku ke belakang pohon raksasa—yang entah kenapa membuat perasaanku menjerit kalau ada rahasia besar di sana. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan mata tertutup.

"Nah, buka matamu." Suara _baritone_ itu berdengung di telingaku dengan pelan—sepertinya ia berada beberapa meter jauh dariku. Tangan kiriku yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan ungu tua kini berpegangan erat pada batang pohon dengan ukiran kasar. Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Dan kedua zamrudku menangkap sebuah lukisan. Bunga. Sekuntum bunga yang tetap tegar di bawah tumpukan salju. Terlihat cantik di tengah kristal alam. Mencuat berani dengan mahkota merah mudanya. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan wajahku tersenyum, "Bunga sakura yang tumbuh di musim dingin, tak akan pernah menyerah walau salju dingin menimpanya…" kini ia maju selangkah sejajar dengan lukisannya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya, "…begitu juga denganmu yang tak akan pernah menyerah demi mendapat gelar sarjana secepatnya, bukan begitu, Sakura?"

Kotak mungil berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangan kanannya kini terbuka, menunjukkan benda mungil yang sangat berharga, "_Marry me_?"

Dan kini aku merasakan seluruh wajahku memanas. Aku merasa seperti anak SMP yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, atau seperti anak SMA yang mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Kuayunkan kakiku mendekati Sasuke, tak peduli akan tumpukan salju Februari yang menghambat langkahku. Aku memeluknya dan ia balas memelukku. Betul-betul suasana yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Tentu saja kuterima cincin ini, dan menikah secepatnya. Minggu depan juga tak apa. Oh tidak, aku terlalu terbuai!

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku mencintainya. **Sangat** mencintainya. Andaikan ini bukan tempat umum, aku pasti akan berteriak bahwa aku menyayanginya. Ah, Sasuke. Aku cinta sekali padamu. Cin—

**Tunggu. Apa relevansi antara **_**marry me**_** dengan **_**kelulusan**_**?**

.

"Tapi kelulusanmu adalah syarat utama sebelum pernikahan kita."

.

.

.

"HAH?"

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

.**

Di sebuah ruang keluarga dengan desain minimalis, terdapat seorang anak kecil yang duduk di atas sofa dengan posisi tegak sambil membaca sebuah buku. Bola mata obsidiannya yang bulat bergerak dari kiri ke kanan sementara telunjuknya yang mungil bergerak mengikuti baris tulisan dengan saksama. Bersamaan dengan decihan kecil sang anak, seorang pria berkaus biru tua datang dan duduk di sebelah anak itu.

"Ayah, aku tak mengerti," keluhnya, "apa itu skirsi?"

_Skirsi?_ Sang ayah mengerutkan alis hitamnya, "Skripsi?"

"Iya! Itu maksudku!" cengiran lebar yang dihias oleh deretan gigi susu yang rapi kini membuat anak itu tampak lucu, sang ayah tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya, "Eh iya, aku suka tokoh Sakura dan Sasuke di sini. Mereka betul-betul hebat, Ayah!"

Sasuke Uchiha—remaja yang sekarang sudah menjadi ayah kini mengerutkan dahinya. Anak perempuannya sadar bahwa ia telah membuat ayahnya bingung, "Maksud Nagi, tokoh 'Sakura' dan 'Sasuke' yang ada di novel karangan Haruno-san ini sangat hebat!"

_Haruno? Apa Sakura belum memberitahu Nagisa bahwa dulu marganya Haruno?_

"Tapi bagi Nagi, Ayah Sasuke Uchiha dan Ibu Sakura Uchiha adalah yang paling hebat di mata Nagi!"

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Nagisa dengan senyum penuh bangga, "Tidurlah. Sebentar lagi ibumu pulang. Ia bisa marah melihatmu masih melek pukul segini."

Nagisa Uchiha berdiri dengan semangat, "Oki doki! Selamat tidur ayah!" setelah memeluk ayahnya, kemudian ia berlari dengan semangat menuju kamar. Tinggallah Sasuke yang kini duduk sendiri di sofa dalam diam. Tangannya menggapai sebuah buku yang tergeletak asal di atas _coffee table_ putih gading. Dalam diam ia menyentuh nama yang berada di atas sampul novel—sebuah nama yang terukir cantik dengan tinta timbul berwarna merah. Sebuah warna yang kontras bila dibandingkan dengan sampul buku yang berwarna putih salju. Layaknya bunga yang mencuat di tengah putihnya salju.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum bersamaan dengan salju pertama yang jatuh ke bumi, menandakan bahwa musim dingin telah tiba.

.

**Salju Februari**

_by_ **Sakura Haruno**

**.  
**

.

.

.

* * *

**Owari**

**.

* * *

**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Maaf naro di bawah HEHE**

**.**

**A/N. Oke ini beneran owari, nggak ada tambahan lainnya kecuali AN ini HAHA. Umm welcome, March! Err****—****bulan Maret 2011 saya buka dengan fiksi romansa SasuSaku yang berbau fluff. Saya harap pembaca suka. Apakah romance saya di fiksi ini masih kaku? Saya sudah berbulan-bulan tak menulis romance, nih. Ngomong-ngomong, sekedar pemberitahuan: Nagisa itu masih SD. Hehehe.. Oh ya, tuhkan baru inget. Sebetulnya alasan utama saya membuat AN ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Ya, maaf. Permintaan maaf atas kesotoyan saya dalam mengupas kehidupan mahasiswi tingkat akhir suatu universitas. AAAH to-tolong! Bahkan saya masih SMA, masih muda dan innocent! /ngek. Ja-jadi maaf ya *nunduk***

**Jakarta, 1 Maret 2011. 18.55 WIB,**

**Kokoro Fujisaki**

**.**

**Mind to review, eh? :'D**


End file.
